


Safe In Our Arms

by casstayinmyass



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Django Loves Dirty Talking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hildy Is A Fucking Goddess, King Is Very Talented, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sweet/Hot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: King, Django, and Hildy discover that their relationship is a little more than meets the eye. Django and Hildy have more than enough love to give to the doctor that gave them so much.





	Safe In Our Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three ahhh

When the idea had been brought up, whoever brought it up initially, the doctor had been beyond shocked. Share their marital bed with another man? It just wasn't plausible. Even if he had dreamt of a night with both of them since witnessing their bond with one another, it wasn't done! But then, King had been shown many things he had never seen before from the couple in the short time he had known them.

King had uttered out a weak, whispered protest at the notion. _"Don't you two believe in monogamy?"_ Hildy had simply smiled that sweet little smile, and gazed up at him with those brown eyes, eyes that held so much power and self-assurance, that anyone could get lost in. She took his hand.

_"We believe in love."_

And King would be damned if he didn't fall a little bit harder just from that alone.

The bed was large enough to accommodate three. Minutes felt like hours of taking apart pieces of clothing, hands running down arms, legs, eyes meeting in that passionate stare lovers give. As if they weren't just fully clothed minutes ago, the three lay on the bed, bare to each other, all caught up in the throes of the moment.

Django glanced over at Hildy, giving a small smirk, and she nodded her head, smiling back playfully. Django moved over to King, eyes running down the older man's body. The bounty hunter averted Django's intense gaze, a blush heating his cheeks up. _No_ , he thought, _I don't deserve this. Look at them. Look at me. What am I doing here?_

Dispelling those thoughts as soon as they began, he felt soft lips on his back, and Hildy's hands on his shoulders, rubbing soothing strokes up and down as she moved up his neck. King shivered from the attention, and Django's lips quirked up, watching as King's arousal became more evident.  
"What are you smiling at?" King huffed a laugh at his bounty hunting partner, who raised an eyebrow.

"You's enjoying my wife." King bristled immediately, ready to back out, but Django just put a hand on his thigh. "'S nice." He tilted his head, and leaned forward. "What's the matter, doc? She got you speechless?"

King blushed harder. "As a matter of fact, Django... you both do." Django gazed over his shoulder at his wife.

"Ha. You know baby, this's the quietest he's ever been."

"It's a lot to take in," Hildy whispered, pressing a kiss to King's ear, "He's just wrapping his head around us, is all."

"Mm," King moaned softly as Hildy hit a nice spot on his neck, and Django's smile grew, his own arousal growing. "What?" King breathed, watching Django watch him. 

"Nothin'. You's cute. That's all," Django grins, and takes that step. He'd always wondered what it would be like to kiss his older mentor, wondered since they started to camp together. Back then, it would have been out of place. Right now, it was just right.

Django leaned forward, pressing his lips to King's. He could feel King's beard... it was foreign for him, who was used to his wife's smooth face and soft lips, but it was nice, in a strange way that he had never imagined. 

Django's lips on his made King's stomach spark. He had always wondered what the younger man tasted like, and it was nothing he could have described. Hildy's hands found Django's reaching around in front of King, her breasts pressed against King's back, and Django's thumbs ran over her knuckles.

"How you doing over there, little troublemaker?" Django asked, sound barely leaving his lips. 

"Perfect, baby," she responded, and the two kissed over King's shoulder, before Django went in for another kiss with King. Soon, all three of them were aroused and ready for much more. Hildy sat back on her heels while Django licked his lips.

Sex was a sacred thing to King. Even with his past partners, he couldn't just fall into bed with someone and expect to enjoy himself. With these two though, he could almost feel the affection they were willing to share, and it made King feel free. How could two people be so willing to love, when every which way in their lives people tried to tear it from them? It only strengthened their bond, he supposed. But now, they were letting him into that bond. Trusting him. Allowing him to feel them, to love them back. He was honoured, giddy, flustered by the affection like a boy with a crush, and more than a little bit eager to prove himself with all his hidden talents-- and he had many.

There was nothing Django loved more than the feeling of love itself. How it spread through him, how it could reach so many people and come back to him from those people, all from one little inkling alone. No one could take his love away-- no one could touch it. He loved wholly. He had an overabundance of love for everyone, and he could hardly explain it... he just felt it. Hildy knew. She understood. Django saw that King was also beginning to understand the level of his love for the older bounty hunter. He had felt it almost immediately, connected to the older man's astonishing kindness. King may not understand it yet fully, but he knew it was there. And Django couldn't wait to take it further, physically exploring someone he'd been waiting to for too long.

Hildy had never fully been robbed of the pleasures of sex. Not yet. Becoming a comfort girl came just before her beloved showed up, so pleasuring the mandingo fighters was a horror she did not, evidently among others, have to endure. Still, the prospect of doing so was not lost on her-- she woke sometimes from nightmares of being taken away from Django back in Greenville, feeling men feel her, men she didn't even want to pretend to like. But the tangible was not there, so her sole experiences with making love still remained an untainted memory of Django's sweet, gentle touch. And this, among other sensory delights of the moment, had her excited and ready to give.

"What're we gonna do here?" Django asked, eyes drifting between the woman of his life and the man he had also come to fall in love with.

"I wanna be on top," Hildy smirked, winking at Schultz, "...Of something."

King began to gain a little confidence. "If I may offer my services, I am exceptionately talented in that department."

"I see you don't feel guilty no more," Django joked. King shrugged with a little smirk.

"How can one, with such an enchanting woman advocating for my comfort?"

Django grinned. "Damn right." Hildy gave a wicked smile.

"First..." She moved over to Django, and while King reached down to stroke himself slowly, Hildy turned so that her back was to her husband. Django's larger hands came to hold her from the front as she sat back onto his cock, letting it stretch her just right. Her lips fell open in an airy groan, a sound that King could call angelic and sinful at the same time; but nothing this beautiful could be sinful.

He watched in utter reverie as Django's jaw clenched, his hands tightening ever so slightly as he pushed up into Hildy, the slender, gorgeous body of the woman on top rocking back down onto him. They had a method, a dance they both did that they both knew inside and out. Hildy's eyes opened to meet King's wide ones, and she smiled knowingly. She then put a hand on Django's muscular thigh, urging him to slow to a stop. Django almost looked pained to stop, but he did, biting his lip hard and eyeing Hildy's ass sitting on his cock.

She beckoned King forward with doe eyes that begged, and King tentatively leaned forward, hesitating momentarily before kissing her. The kiss was chaste at first, but King was no stranger to such an act with a needy lover, and knew what to do. He deepened the kiss, cupping her face with both his hands. Hildy moaned against his talented lips, and squeezed Django to continue. Breathing a sigh of relief, the younger man began to increase his pounding thrusts, almost unable to control himself anymore after feeling his wife around him.

King reached down as Django fucked her thoroughly, flickered his eyes up to hers sultrily, and began to rub her bundle of nerves, absolutely lighting her up. Her head fell back in a sob, long curls cascading down her back and over her breasts, then she fell forward again to press her lips desperately to King's, urging, begging him to kiss her, invade her mouth, take care of her. King obliged, kissing again and again with careful precision yet sloppy movements, caring only about chasing that feeling, that electricity between them. Django held Hildy's hand in one, King's in the other as he kept fucking her, each rock of her hips down onto him sending waves of warmth through him. King's cock was heavy between his legs, each drag of the head against the sheets almost too much for him to bear, but he held on, since he couldn't honestly count on a second round. 

"Du bist so hübsch," (you are so beautiful) King whispered against her lips, moving his hand down slowly to graze her nipple. This elicited a very positive response, her lips falling open. "Deine augen halten einen schlüssel zur seele. Dein körper ist ein geschenk zum anbeten. Du bist alles und mehr, Fraulein." (Your eyes hold a key to the soul. Your body is a gift to worship. You are everything and more.)

Hildy let out a long sigh, eyebrows lifting, and with a soft cry of a curse word in German, she came on her husband's cock, King still touching her gently and kissing the corners of her mouth.

"What'd he say?" Django murmured in her ear. 

"Let's just say, he's more romantic in bed than you are," Hildy teased back.

"Baby, what did he say?" Django urged, "I wanna know how hot it was."

"I told her how beautiful she was, Django," King smiled, silver-blonde hair in his twinkling blue eyes, "Would you like the same treatment?"

"I should fuckin hope so, old man," Django huffed, and the other two laughed. Hildy climbed off of Django, settling down over top of King's face now. Django pursed his lips, considering something. "We gonna, uh..." King swallowed, feeling incredibly aroused at what Django seemed to be suggesting.

"Yes."

"You sound awful sure about that," Django smirked, "You think about this a lot, doc?"

"I..." King muttered, flustered by the question, but in fact... "Well, yeah."

"S'what I thought," Django grinned cockily, "You thought of my cock lots?"

"Django..." King breathed, blush returning. Django hushed him gently.

"You ain't gotta be embarrassed... it's all good. You thought about it a lot?" King could only nod, and that was good enough for Django. "It's gonna feel real good, King. You trust me?"

King nodded, running a hand through his hair. He was throbbing by now with arousal, and Django could tell. Hildy squeezed his hand, and brought herself down further over King's face as Django reached down to stroke himself in preparation.

"You got any of that oil, baby?" Django asked, and Hildy bit her lip, nodding. She passed it over, and Django slicked himself up, mixing with his wife's wetness already on him.  
"You know how gorgeous you look from behind?" Django called to Hildy, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder sassily.

"Only from behind?"

King chuckled underneath her. "I don't mean to brag, but I do appear to have a wonderful view down here, particularly."

"Don't mean to brag my ass," Django muttered, "You's always bragging." King smiled as Django reached down. Fingers worked their way into him, but what little burn they gave him at first soon gave way to deep pleasure, pleasure in a spot he's never felt before.

"Oh fuck," King gasped as Django stroked his prostate, "Oh..."

"You ready?" Hildy smiled, reaching down to stroke King's hair. He nodded, and Hildy kept herself up above him as Django finally pushed into the older man; he needed to be able to breathe properly the first few thrusts. 

"Meinn fucking gott, that is so big," King hisses, and Hildy can't help but giggle. "Ahh... oh, Django... that's... mm, that's perfect...."

"You like that, baby?" Hildy smiled overtop of him, and he grinned, reaching up to grasp her hips.

"Come here, Fraulein."

With that, King started to eat Hildy out while Django focused on how he felt below. Hildy held onto the bedpost as King's experienced tongue worked her, making patterns that could only be described as showing off.

"Damn," she murmured, head falling back again as she rode his face. They continued like this for a few second, the bed continuing to creak snf protest the three bodies on top of it. "Ki... King... King..." she whispered, clutching the wood of the bed, while Django also murmured his name. 

"You're so tight, Schultz.... fuck, you're so tight, god damn..."

King could barely take the over stimulation. He was hard beyond belief from tasting how sweet Hildy's pussy was, and Django fucking him like that was sending him on a trip he had never experienced before, almost overwhelming him.

"You gonna come for me?" Django growled, "C'mon... I know you can. That's right... let me see you come for us, show Hildy what she been workin' for... give her a show, c'mon now!"

"Ah," King groaned, the bed rocking with every thrust. They knew what he wanted, they understood, for once in his life, someone understood, and it was amazing, perfect, unbelievable. The vibrations of his moaning made Hildy gasp, and with a slutty moan, she came for the second time, King feeling her pussy clench around him, her slick drenching his beard. He could only imagine how beautiful her face looked the second time she orgasmed.

He felt Django's hand grip his thigh hard, and the attention from both at the same time caused him to come harder than he had ever come before, blowing his load in thick ropes across his stomach. Django nodded, watching King's cock bounce, and Hildy gazed over to him, lazy and sated, meeting eyes with her husband. She mouthed an "I love you" and blew him a kiss, and Django was gone too, coming inside the older bounty hunter.

After a few minutes of calm and catching breaths, everyone found themselves again, waking up from the experience of sharing bodies for the night, and reclaimed their limbs and such to all settle together under the covers.

"That was the most explosive sexual escapade I have ever taken part in," King breathes, blinking. Django frowns, looking at him.

"What's that mean?"

"It means it was good, Django," King smiles happily, running a tired hand through his hair,  "Very... very good."

"You know something?" Hildy mentions, both men on either side of her, arms around her frame.

"Hm?"

"What is it, babygirl?"

"I love both of you... so much," she whispered, and closed her eyes in content.

Django dozed off with his arm around her neck, fingers barely resting in King's flop of hair. King fell asleep on Hildy's chest, and all three bundled together in their own little world. No one could get to them there, not ever-- they were safe only, and always, with each other.


End file.
